Loss
by Meleigha
Summary: Loss came natural to her; she understood it. She watched people drift into her life and leave just as easily. Who will stay and protect her now?
1. Chapter 1

**_Well here's a little story I've had done for awhile. The first chapter is a little short, but they do get longer. Please let me know what you think._**

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan was an expert on many levels. From her forensic work, best selling author, and of course loss, she dominated many areas. Loss came natural to her; she understood it. Not like many people who questioned and demand answers. She watched people drift into her life and leave just as easily. Staying was what she had a hard time understanding, but this loss was hard even for her.

Every little girl wishes for a big brother; someone to protect them. Temperance had that. Russ was big brother material from the first sight of his little Tempe. She adored him. That was why this was so much more difficult; much more difficult than the first time.

Russ had left her shortly after her parents. Two blows no teenager should endure. The pain she felt when her parents left doubled as she watched Russ walk out of her life too. He was her protector. So why did he leave her? She could never really understand.

Sitting on the front pew, she began tracing circles in the red crush velvet upholstery. She was trying her best to ignore the opened casket that was just a few feet in front of her. If she looked into that casket, she would have to admit that he was gone. Gone in the biggest since of the word. She always dreamed that he would come back and rescue her from the nightmare life of foster care. She always had that hope. But if she saw him now, she would have to accept that he would never come back. Never. She hated that word.

Sitting ever so still, she began to feel like that kid again. She just couldn't understand how he could leave her. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge them. As long as she could keep her focus on those tiny mundane circles, she wouldn't have to admit that once again she had been left behind.

A tear dropped deepening the red color of the upholstery. She continued with her circles. She could feel someone standing behind her, but she was unwilling to look. She was crumbling into a thousand pieces, but it was her stubborn will that would see her through this, so she thought.

Booth placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew she wouldn't look up. He knew she couldn't. Breaking wasn't something she did easily.

His heart began to splinter as he saw her finger pause and yet another tear dropped widening the ring of the darker color. She took a jagged deep breath as more tears fell onto the upholstery. Booth moved around the pew to sit beside her. He scooted in and wrapped his arm around her. Her forehead rested against his shoulder as the tears came more freely. All he could do was hold her.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to console her in anyway possible. He knew that nothing could ease the pain, but at least she wasn't alone. Thinking of her facing this alone conjured up a vast array of emotions.

She sat up and brushed the tears from her face.

"Thanks," she sniffled, "Sorry about that."

"You have no reason to be sorry," he said as he wiped away a tear she had left behind.

She gave him a half smile, which he returned. She glanced at him, but soon turned her gaze back to seat of the pew. He knew she was searching for what to say, but the words just wouldn't come.

The silence was interrupted as the funeral director approached the pair.

"Excuse me," his words were filled with sympathy, "If you are ready, we can begin the procession out to the gravesite."

She tried to maintain eye contact, but the growing pool of tears was making it an impossible task. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, but no words. The man gave an understanding look to Booth.

"Let her take all the time she needs," he said as he turned to walk away.

Booth watched her as she did her best to compose herself before turning his way.

"I'm fine," she said noticing the concern in his eyes, "Really. You don't have to stay."

"I'm staying," he stated.

Secretly she was hoping he would, but didn't want to make him feel obligated. It wasn't fair to tangle him up in the messed up world of the Brennan family

"Have you said good-bye?" he asked placing her hand in his.

She nodded her head no.

"I can't," she whispered, "If I do, then…"

She couldn't finish. She turned her head and closed her eyes hoping with every fiber of her being that this wasn't happening.

He gently pulled her face back to him.

"If you do, then you'll have to admit that it's real," he said, "If you don't, then it will still be real and filled with regrets."

"I can't," she said as tears slipped down her check, "I can't."

"I'm right here," he soothed.

Hesitantly, she stood up holding a firm grasp to Booth's hand as he stood beside her. Talking a deep breath, she took the first step in her long journey to good-bye.

**_Well, should I continue? Whatcha thinking? C'mon give me something, please. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You shower me with reviews, and I shower you with updates. Y'all ROCK! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I know the first chapter tugged at some heart strings. It was written after a good friend (more like a brother) of mine was killed in Iraq. So if it seemed alittle rough around the edges, I apologize. Anywhoo...here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 2

At some point in time everyone experiences that long walk. For some it's an anxious walk up the aisle to marry the love of your life. For others it's that walk into your boss's office knowing you're going to be fired. This was Temperance's walk. Little did she know Booth had experienced that same walk today.

Flashback

Flipping his phone shut for the countless time, he slammed it down on his desk.

"Damn it!" Where is she?" he ranted.

No sooner had the words left his mouth; his desk phone rang.

"Booth!" he snapped.

"Agent Booth, this is Agent Davidson. I've been told to inform you that a prisoner by the name of Max Keenan is demanding to speak with you."

"I'm on my way!" he slammed down the phone and raced out the door.

He knew it had to bad. Max wanting to see him; he couldn't find Temperance. Thousands of scenarios clouded his mind.

Arriving at the prison, Max was already waiting.

"What took you so long, Booth?" Max raised his voice.

"What's going on?" Booth demanded, "I can't find Temperance!"

"Settled down there," Max began, "She safe right now, but that's probably not going to last long."

"What!" Booth slammed his fists into the table.

"Don't throw this on me," Max yelled back, "If I wasn't in here, I'd be able to protect her."

"Don't throw this on YOU!" Booth was loosing patience.

"Look! Simmer down," Max demanded, "You've got to protect her. Whoever killed Russ is probably after her now. You've got to keep her safe. Do you hear me!?"

"Whoever killed Russ?" Booth questioned.

"Didn't you know?" Max asked, "Tempe is at the funeral now."

"Shit!" Booth grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door.

"Keep her safe!" Max yelled one last time

Booth threw his cell into the passenger's seat as he squealed out of the parking lot.

"Oak Lawn Funeral Chapel," he said out loud.

'Why does she do this,' he asked himself, 'Why does she feel the need to face every damn thing by herself?'

Before long, Booth was screeching to a halt in the parking lot.

'Oh please dear God, let her be here, let her be safe,' he repeated over and over to himself.

He was standing in the doorway at the back of the chapel when he saw her; leaning over staring into the seat. She looked so lost. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn't, because it wasn't the truth. She was grieving the loss of her brother and in grave danger herself. It didn't matter how fast he moved or how long his strides were, he couldn't seem to get to her fast enough. He had to touch her. He had to know that she was there.

Back to Present

Brennan was certain that with every step, the casket move back five feet. She couldn't get to him. It was like a bad dream.

"It's okay, the first step is always the hardest," Booth whispered.

'First step?' Brennan questioned herself. Was that all she had taken? She took a deep breath and tried again. Soon she was standing looking over at the restful form before her. She reached out to touch him, make sure he wasn't just sleeping, but her hand thought better of it and diverted itself to the cool metal instead.

Her head was screaming; her heart was aching; she couldn't remember feeling this much pain.

Staring into the lifeless face before her, she tried to drum up to memory every look he had ever made and that was when it hit her.

Her body immediately stiffened and her hand tightened its grasp on the casket. She blinked, then again, and then held her eyes so tightly shut that stars began to appear. Booth felt this intense change and tightly held her shoulders. She opened her eyes again, but she still didn't have an answer. She balled up her fist and began to tap it on the casket as she bit on her bottom lip. Suddenly and without warning, she could no longer contain her tears.

"What is it?" Booth questioned with a worried tone.

"I can't," she paused, "I can't remember the color of his eyes. I mean, I know they were green, but what shade. I remember how they would sparkle when he laughed, but I can't remember how they looked when he was just…Russ. Booth, I can't remember."

"Shh," he soothed, "It's okay. I think Russ would want you to remember those times when he laughed. Those were the times when you two were the happiest. That's what he would want remembered."

She nodded in agreement, but her heart scorned her for forgetting.

Temperance reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. She opened Russ's hands and placed the paper between them. Booth managed to grab a glimpse of the note before she closed his hands.

Polo.

She leaned down and whispered to Russ.

"I'm right here Russ. All you have to do is call."

With that she turned to Booth.

"I'm ready, now."

The minute they stepped outside, Booth became very anxious. She recognized this sudden change in his demeanor.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he responded.

He saw no need in alarming her yet. He recognized the FBI surveillance teams that were posted near and around the funeral chapel. This visual check provided him with some reassurance, but not enough.

Walking to the gravesite, she slipped her hand into his.

"Thanks for coming," her voice was so soft and tender.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he stated as he tighten his grasp.

The graveside service was short. Since Brennan figured she'd be the only one in attendance, she saw no need in a long drawn out ordeal. She kissed a yellow rose and placed it on top of the closed casket as she walked past. Booth patted the lid and found his way next to Temperance. He placed his hand in the small of her back leading her toward the parking lot.

Just short of her car, she paused and turned to Booth.

"I think I'm going to head back home. So I'll see you Monday," she stated as she turned to walk to her car.

He allowed her arm to slip through his hand, but then caught her fingers pulling her back toward him. She stumbled slightly, but was steadied by his other arm that laced its way around her waist. Stunned and staring wide-eyed at him, she waited for him to explain his actions.

"Look, Bones," he lowered his voice, "I'd really prefer if you'd let me drive you home."

"I'm fine, Booth," she said shyly, "Really I'll be fine."

She leaned up, kissed his cheek, and gave him a smile as she pulled gently away. Shocked over the display of affection, he allowed her to pull away. She walked toward her car with a frantic Booth in tow. As she opened the door, she saw a card lying in the drivers seat. She immediately opened the envelope before Booth could object. She scanned the cover: a sunset over a field of daisies with the embossed words 'With Sympathy'. Opening the card, she saw a hand scribed note:

'Joy, you're next!'

She dropped the card and covered her mouth. Booth grabbed her waist and hurriedly led her to his SUV.

"What?" she questioned through tear filled eyes.

"I talked to your dad earlier," Booth began to explain, "He seems to think that you are in more danger now that he is in jail and Russ…"

"And Russ being dead," she finished his statement.

Booth nodded.

Pulling out his cell phone, he instructed the person on the other end to analyze Dr. Brennan's car.

"Booth," she began, "What if they're at my apartment?"

"No worries there. We're not going to your apartment," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But I can't let them think they've won," she protested.

"If you're dead, they will have won!" his voice growing louder, "And I'm not about to let that happen!"

Her eyes widened and he immediately felt guilty for being go blunt.

"Look, Bones," his voice much softer and filled with worry, "I'm here to protect you and I won't let them hurt someone I love."

**_That next update is just a click away. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WOW! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and to all who are reading. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm doing this for you, me, and for us," he said squeezing her hand.

She didn't have a response. Her head and heart were working on overload and processing the last few statements was an impossible task. She decided to take them at face value and go on from there.

Arriving at Booth's apartment, they quickly scrambled up the stairs. Booth was dialing Cullen as he unlocked the door. Briefing Cullen on the past few hours, Booth shut the door behind them, locked it, and led Temperance to the bedroom. He was stilling firing questions and "Yes, sir's" as he threw articles of clothing into a hunter green duffle bag. With a "Thank you sir", Booth snapped his phone shut. Once again grabbing Temperance's arm he began leading her out of the apartment. She stopped. She was exhausted and tired of being drug about.

"What's going on!" she demanded.

"No, no talking, just walking," he answered.

"Booth!" frustration filled her voice.

"Temperance!" he raised his voice, "We'll have time to talk when you are safe!"

He laced his fingers into hers and proceeded out the door. She wanted to object. She wanted to stop this whole charade, but something in the deepest corner of her heart screamed for her to listen to Booth. It was one of the few times she had ever listened to her heart.

They arrived at FBI headquarters.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned.

"Temperance, we don't have time for this," he sounded more impatient than ever.

Swiftly exiting the SUV, they were once again hand in hand as they entered the building. He led her through a series of long corridors until they reached a garage like area. Ushering her into the back seat of an awaiting vehicle, he nodded to three other agents who were standing close by. Sliding, into the seat next to her, he patted the driver's shoulder as the garage door opened and they drove away.

Her head was still spinning, but she refrained from asking or talking for that matter. She knew that Booth felt this situation was much more dangerous than any other they had experienced together. He was there to keep her safe and if keeping her mouth shut for the time being would help then that's what she would do.

He looked over at her. She looked so incredibly tired and this whole fiasco wasn't helping. She had just lost her brother, she was going to attend the funeral alone, and then her own life was threatened. This was definitely bad day material and he couldn't promise that it would get any better. What he could promise was that he would go through it all with her.

They pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Exiting the car and instructing her to stay behind, Booth walked up to Room 125, inserted the key, and then disappeared inside. Seconds later, he returned to the car, grabbing the duffle bag and Brennan's hand.

Once they were in the hotel room, she sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. It was then she noticed the throbbing headache and her aching muscles. He sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned into him; she was too tired to cry.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head no. All she wanted to do was to rest. Rest her body, her head, and her heart. She was too exhausted to hear the explanation. For once she was simply willing to take Booth at his actions with no questions at least for now.

"I'd really like a shower, but I don't have anything to change into," she stated.

'No wonder she struggled to keep up with me,' he thought as he looked down at the form fitting dress and heels she was wearing.

"Go ahead, you can wear one of my shirts," he replied brushing his fingers through her hair.

She leaned up and smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly as she headed towards the bathroom.

The hot water pelted against her skin providing relief to her aching muscles. She stood under the water for the longest time, just escaping from the day until a knock brought her back to reality.

She could hear Booth talking to someone and then the door slammed shut. Nothing. The sudden silence scared her.

"Booth!" she yelled.

She heard the bathroom door squeak open.

"Yeah, Bones?" his voice sounded muffled.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing why?" he replied clear and concise.

She poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He raised his eyebrows in an impatient questioning manner.

"Nothing," she sighed feeling stupid for assuming the worst. This wasn't like her…paranoid.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me why you called me in here," he stated.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she repeated.

"Bones," he sang.

"Alright, fine," she huffed, "I heard you talking to someone, then the door slammed, and then it took you FOREVER to answer me! Happy now?"

"Yes, quite happy," he teased, "You heard me talking to the pizza delivery guy, the door slammed because my hands were full so I used my foot, and I burned my mouth when I tried to sneak a pepperoni. You know it's very hard to answer someone when your mouth is burning."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't apologize," he whispered in return.

A silence draped the room like the steam that had covered the mirror. She stood there allowing the water to fall upon her skin, but she couldn't escape. Reality had set too far in. Giving up, she turned off the water.

"I'll go get you a shirt," he said excusing himself.

He returned to find her standing wrapped in the white terry cloth towel staring into the streaked mirror. He moved in behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing his thumbs across her collarbone.

"Don't worry," he stated, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She turned around to face him.

"I know you won't," she said, "It's just hard to understand why my dad would."

"Temperance, your dad loves you," he tried to console her, "He told me to keep you safe."

"Only because he never could," she replied. "You only do it because I'm your.."

"Because I love you," he interrupted.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He raised his hand to softly brush her cheek. Handing her a black FBI tee shirt, he leaned down, kissed her cheek and disappeared out into the other room closing the door behind him.

Holding the shirt, she turned around to look into the mirror again. 'Loves me?' she questioned herself. This was all new turf for her. She had loved and lost so many times before and swore never to do it again, but this was Booth. He had never lied to her, hurt her, left her; she trusted him with her life. Now could trust him with her heart?

Dropping the towel to the floor, she slipped his shirt over her head. Smoothing it out over her small frame, she opened the door. He was stretched out on the bed wearing the pajama pants Parker had gotten him for Christmas. With the pizza box lying on his chest and the remote in hand he was mindlessly flipping through the channels. Then he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He turned his to get a better view and flashed her a smile. 'God, she looks good,' he thought patting the bed beside him. She crawled from the foot of the bed and stretched out along side him. Watching this caused a series of situations to play out in his mind, but she quickly brought him back to reality.

"You going to share?" she questioned eyeing the pizza box.

"Maybe," he teased.

He slightly opened the box, peeking in, and then closing it back. He let out a laugh when he saw the annoyed look on her face. She gave him a swift elbow to the ribs, which interrupted his laughter with an "ouch". It was the first lighthearted moment of the day. She needed that and so did he. It was nice to get their minds off the seriousness of the situation even if it was just for a moment.

Leaning against the headboard, they ate and watched an old sit coms Temperance had never seen. Booth was reliving his childhood days and Temperance was interrupting with endless questions.

After a while, Booth had noticed how incredibly quite she had become. Looking over, he saw her sleeping form resting on his shoulder. He tossed the pizza box in the floor and gently lifted her off his shoulder. She stirred, opening her eyes.

"Booth?" she questioned trying to focus.

"Hey," he soothed, "I didn't mean to wake you. You want to get under the blankets?"

She nodded and he helped turn back the linens as she snuggled back into bed. As he started to walk away, she reached for his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Just going to check on a few things. I won't be far," he assured her.

He did a check of the small hotel room: the door and window. Checked his cell phone and began turning off the lights. The only light remaining was beside her bed. Walking over, he sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She was beautiful. He tried to rationalize why he should or shouldn't crawl in next to her. He finally threw rationale out the window and climbed in beside her. Just as he reached up to turn off the light, the door began to pound. She jolted upright in the bed and stared wide eyed at Booth.

**_Do you want another chapter? All ya gotta do is ask. :) Just click the little button._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Have I told ya lately that y'all ROCK!?!?! I should be finishing up the next chapter to On Her Own, but y'all just made me want to post this first. Thanks so very much for the awesome reviews. And because y'all rock and leave such great reviews - here's another chapter. :) Hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 4

Booth reached out to her; landing his hand on her midsection. Giving her a "stay here" look he grabbed his gun from the nightstand and quietly progressed toward the door. The pounding began again followed by:

"Agent Booth!"

Booth wasn't taking any chances. He recognized the voice of the other agent, but still peered out the peep hole and slightly pulled back the curtain for a better view. Satisfied, Booth opened the door. Agent Davidson stepped in the room closing the door behind him.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," he nodded, "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but we've received a tip that this location is no longer safe. I need you to quickly gather your things and come with me."

"Ms. Angela Montenegro took the liberty of picking up a few clothing items for you when we secured your apartment," Agent Davidson stated as he tossed a navy blue duffle bag onto the other bed.

Booth was already tugging on a tee shirt as Brennan unzipped the bag pulling out a pair of jeans. Both slipping on socks and tennis shoes, Booth grabbed both bags, took Temperance's hand and led her out the door.

Once in the back seat of the SUV that awaited them, Booth began firing questions.

Through the conversation, Brennan became aware of the two scenarios that the FBI was considering. One, go into hiding. Two, use her as bait. She hated the first option. Booth despised the second one.

"Is that it?" Booth questioned quite irritated.

"Our information is still limited. When we have more; we will be able to access the situation differently," Agent Davidson stated.

"You won't get anymore information at least not from the person doing this. Have you questioned my father?" Brennan decided she had been quiet long enough.

A look of shock came across both agents' faces. "That was our next step until we received this tip," Agent Davidson replied.

"So what's the next step now?" she questioned.

"We've secured a location for you and Agent Booth until further decisions have been made," Davidson replied.

"Aren't we heading toward the lake?" Booth interrupted.

Davidson nodded making a turn onto the next road.

Pulling into the driveway, their SUV was met by another agent. Davidson stepped out of the vehicle, talked with the other agent and then motioned Booth and Brennan out of the SUV.

Booth gestured for Temperance to go on into the house while he was debriefed on the security plans and agents who would be involved in surveillance. Satisfied with the arrangements, Booth strolled up the walk to the front steps. Opening the door, he noticed her curled up on the couch resting her head against the cushions.

"Hey," he said sitting down beside her.

"So what's going on?" she questioned.

"The FBI's best is out there. Other that that I don't know any more that you concerning our situation," he assured her.

"Our situation?" she mocked, "You mean my situation."

"Don't…," he tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

"This isn't fair you to you," she sounded so sad, "You've got a life, a family, people who love and care about you, and I've caused you to get mixed up in my disastrous life."

"You're right," he said, "I've got a life, a family, people who love and care about me, and she's sitting right here in front of me."

Her eyes widened as they filled with tears. Blinking them back to their source, she placed her hand on top of his.

"You consider me part of your family?" she softly whispered.

"Have you ignored everything I've said to you today?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Are you referring to the 'because I love you' statements?" she decided sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, so they might as well get everything out in the open.

He nodded.

"I just assumed you meant as a partner, as a friend," she replied.

"Do you know what the first three letters of assume are?" he joked.

"Yes, they are…" she was interrupted by his laugh.

"Never mind," he shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't say 'I love you' in the context of a being partners or friends. My feelings for you have extended beyond those relationships and I guess it took the weight of today for me to realize that I needed to let you know," he finished.

She leaned over to him placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace as she spoke softly in his ear:

"I love you."

He pulled her closer and tightened their embrace.

Car lights flooded in through the window interrupting the most peaceful moment of the day. Booth carefully pulled away glancing down at her. She smiled. He allowed his hand to trace her jaw line as he stood beside the couch.

"This should only take a second," he said walking toward the front door.

She remained on the couch, but adjusted her position so she could see outside. The front porch light remained on which gave her a clear view to Booth. Once she saw he was talking to another agent and the conservation seemed serious but not immediate, she decided to lie down. She was still nursing a headache and the soreness of her of muscles had not disappeared. She felt rotten, but refused to accept it. Resting her head on the arm of the couch, sleep came much sooner than she had expected.

That was how Booth found her. She looked exhausted. It was three in the morning and to be honest Booth was wiped out. He spotted the master bedroom, which was adjacent to the living room. He had to admit that the king size bed looked more comfortable than the couch, but she looked more inviting than anything he had ever laid eyes on. She shuffled about and muttered something; Booth grinned.

"She talks in her sleep," he whispered.

Placing his hand on her thigh, he gave her a light shake. Nothing. He repeated his actions with a little more force and called her name. Nothing. Repeating this several times, he gave up. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom. Gently placing her in a sitting position on the corner of the bed, he tried to wake her again.

"Temperance," he gave her shoulders a shake.

She fluttered her eyes.

"Humm?" she responded.

"Can you sit here while I pull back the covers?" he asked.

She tightly closed her eyes in an effort to help her concentrate on his question.

"Um, sure," she replied.

Letting out a big yawn, she slightly opened her eyes. Her head was still pounding and the reflecting light wasn't helping. She noticed the jeans and shoes that adorned the lower half of her body. Kicking off each shoe with the assistance of the opposite foot, she then proceeded to standing position. Failing miserably, she plundered back onto the bed.

"Hey! Easy there," he stammered reaching out to grab her arm.

She shook her head. Everything was spinning and completely out of focus.

"You okay?" he asked; his voice filled with concern.

"Just this headache," she replied.

"What headache?" he questioned.

"I've had it most of the day. Just stress," she assured him.

"Let's get you some uninterrupted sleep," he gestured toward the bed.

Lifting her up by her elbow, he felt how unsteady she was.

"Whoa, there," he said as she faltered with a step.

Grabbing her waist with both hands he steadied her footing. She slid her hands down to rest in the bend of his arms.

"Just let me get these jeans off and then I don't care where I land," she said with a slight laugh.

He steadied her as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them past her hips. He sat her down as she finished pushing them to her knees. She gave up. All of her energy spent. He slipped the jeans to the floor and bent down to remove them from her ankles. Glancing back up to her, he flashed a smile. She was dosing off to sleep. Adjusting her position, he lowered her head to the pillow and placed the blanket on top of her. Turning out the light, he slipped his shirt and shoes off and walked to the other side of the room. Climbing into bed, she stirred under the covers. Rolling over towards her, he placed his arm around her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

She awoke several hours later to the sound of Booth's voice. Her throbbing head was just as painful, and she didn't feel like herself. 'Stress, just stress,' she repeated to herself.

Following the sound of his voice into the living room, she sat down beside him on the couch. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She could tell by the tone he was using that something was up. She wasn't sure if she could endure two roller coaster days. Finishing up the conservation, he snapped his phone to.

"Good morning, you feeling any better?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face.

She gave a small shrug.

"What was that about," she looked his phone clasped tightly in his hands.

"Your dad," he began, "He wants to talk to me."

"Well let's go," she sighed.

"It's too dangerous," he replied, "I want you to stay here."

"No!" she demanded.

"Temperance, please stay. I need to know you're safe," he pleaded.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that there was more to it than just visiting her father. She wanted to press the matter, but something told her not to. With a sigh, she gave a nod.

He reached over giving her a kiss on the cheek and then started to leave.

"I'll be back, soon," he stated, "If you need me, call."

He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and was off. She sat on the couch dozing off and on for another hour. The headache wasn't subsiding. 'Stress, just stress,' she continued repeating. She decided that breakfast or lunch remembering the time might make her feel better. Before she could make one move, she heard a man's voice echoing from the kitchen. A shot rang out as a glass shattered on the floor.

Brennan immediately dove off the couch and onto the floor. The pain that ricocheted through her body as her head hit the hard wood floor was indescribable. She heard another man scream out a series of expletives, and then she new. They had found her. Who ever they were; they were here. She tried to focus, but there was an overwhelming desire to just go to sleep.

**_Little cliffie there. Tell me what you're thinking. Next chapter? Leave it here? Hated it? Loved it? Anything really would make me very happy. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_As always a BIG THANK YOU to all who reviewed. So, in honor of y'all kindness, here's a little longer chaper, hope you don't mind. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

She could hear someone sliding along the hard wood floor. The movement was growing closer and now she could hear him breathing. 'Oh God!" her head was screaming. Just then a face appeared around the bottom corner of the couch.

"Oh the boss is gonna be pleased with me," he grinned wildly.

Temperance tried to rationalize the situation. She needed an exact description. Although her eyes were blurring, she could make out a distinctive description. 'Male, mid-thirties, blonde hair, green eyes, full beard,' she recited to herself.. He moved closer to her; she tried to move away.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he snickered, "Yep, good drug. Headache, muscle ache, drowsiness, severe fatigue, just to name a few; makes you feel like shit."

"Drug?" she interrupted.

"On the card, absorbed through the skin," he giggled.

He reached out to touch her. She jerked away, ignoring the pain.

"You can't get away," he said inching closer.

"Maybe not, but I'll die trying," she replied in a harsh tone.

"That's right, you'll die," he stated.

She used the couch and all her strength to get to her knees; stumbling across the floor into plain sight of the window. FBI agents were swarming the exterior of the house. She saw a man lying face down on the ground. 'They thought there was only one!' her thoughts shouted.

He was cursing her from the protective barrier of the couch as she began to yell for help. Instantaneously, two FBI agents stormed into the house following Brennan directions. Pouncing on the introducer, they handcuffed him and began escorting him to the door. She could hear him ranting endless threats even as they crossed the yard. She attempted to remain upright, but fell into a heap on the floor. All strength gone, she closed her eyes.

Agent Davidson knocked on the door, but no answer. Peeking in through the window, he saw her still form lying on the floor. Thinking the worst, he barged in and assessed the situation. Her breathing and pulse were normal. Picking her up, he placed her on the couch and covered her with the blanket that was draped on the arm of a near by chair. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Booth?" she asked.

"No, Dr. Brennan, it's me Davidson," he replied.

"Drug," she stammered.

"Drug?" he questioned.

"On the card," she closed her eyes trying to focus and have a coherent conservation.

"I'll check on it right away," he stated, "You rest."

With that he strode across the room and walked out the door. Placing two agents at every door and one inside until Agent Booth returned. The agents were given strict instructions. Shoot first, ask questions later.

ooOooOooOoo

Booth was leaving FBI headquarters when he heard his name being called.

"Agent Booth! Agent Booth!" shouted Betty, "This message was left for you."

Out of breath, Betty handed Booth the message.

"Thanks," he said as he took it from her hand.

Message

_Now!!!! -Davidson_

Booth broke out into a full sprint, through the door, and into his SUV. Hitting the sirens, he flew into the middle of traffic without touching the brake. Making all the necessary turns, he finally made it to the road that would take him to her. Much to his surprise he was met by a roadblock; an FBI roadblock. Flashing his badge, he gained immediate clearance. A million scenes flashed through his thoughts.

"Why did you leave her!" he screamed at himself and then tuned to pleading and bargaining with God.

Pulling into the driveway, Davidson met up with Booth.

"How bad is it?" Booth questioned in a hurried tone.

"She's been drugged. A substance on the card left in her car. The Jeffersonian is on it now. A man by the name of Hodgins said he would report to you," Davidson replied.

"Look," he began, "I don't know the nature of your and Dr. Brennan's relationship, but I do recognize desperation."

Booth looked puzzled. What exactly did Davidson mean?

"Women like my wife and Dr. Brennan are tough as nails, but when they've gone as far as they can go, a desperate sound echoes in their voice. I've heard that desperation in my wife's voice twice in my life and it was two too many. I heard that same desperation in Dr. Brennan's voice when she called for you. She's inside on the couch," he gave Booth a pat on the back and walked off.

Booth quickened his pace up to the front door. Flashing his badge, the two agents parted and allowed him entrance. Once inside, he saw her, she looked worse. Her skin had lost its glow. He was glad she was asleep. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to see her eyes. An agent approached him, gun drawn. Booth flashed his badge.

"Agent Booth?" he questioned.

Booth nodded.

The agent received clearance from Davidson and promptly exited the house.

Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down next to her resting form. She stirred, but he soothed her back to sleep running his fingers up and down her back.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "you're going to be just fine. I'm here now."

A few moments later, his cell phone rang. Flipping it open, Booth walked into the kitchen.

"Booth," he answered.

"Booth, man, it's me, Hodgins,"

"Whatcha got for me, Hodgins?" Booth questioned nervously.

Hodgins rattled off some name for the drug Temperance had been given and was proceeding into detail of the content make up when Booth interrupted.

"What can we do about it?" his tone was irritated.

"Flush," Hodgins stated, "Whatever you got to eat or drink, give it to her. Water, juice, milk, crackers, pizza; it doesn't matter just get it in her."

"That's it?" relief washed over Booth.

"That's it man," Hodgins replied.

"Thanks, Hodgins. I mean…"Booth couldn't finish.

"Don't mention it man," with that Hodgins hung up.

Searching the cabinets, Booth found some crackers and water. He thought that would probably be the best start.

Walking over to the couch, he resumed his position beside her. Shaking her lightly, he began calling her name.

"Booth?" she answered squeezing her eyes willing them to open.

He heard the desperation. He mentally kicked himself for leaving her. 'She doesn't have to go any further,' he said to himself, 'I'll carry her the rest of the way.'

"Hey there," he whispered as he brushed his hand across her cheek, "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," she stated.

"Well, I just talked to Hodgins and they got this drug figured out, but we need to get it out of your system. Do you think you could eat something?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah," she replied trying to sit up, but finding that an impossible task.

Booth set the crackers and water in his lap and held her next to him. She nibbled on the crackers and took a few swallows of water; she was going to be just fine.

Booth was insistent on her eating as much as humanly possible taking Hodgins suggestion to the extreme. On his fifth trip back from the kitchen, he handed her a glass of juice and a bag of microwave popcorn."Booth," she argued.

"Eat up!" he said with a smile.

"I'm not you!" she insisted, "I can't eat anymore!""Aw, sure you can Bones," he pushed, "It's just juice and popcorn."

"While I'll admit I was hungry, I wasn't this hungry," she contested.

"You haven't eaten that much," he complained."A pack of crackers, a granola bar, a bowl of cereal, and a bottle of water. You don't think that is much?" she questioned."Well it isn't like I made you eat it all at once. You've had breaks between bites and my runs to the kitchen. And on top of that, you hadn't eaten all day till I got here," he attempted to make his case.Anyone could hear the concern radiating out of his words. She knew he was worried and to be honest she had been too. She felt better and that had to be a good sign, but more importantly she wanted Booth to stop blaming himself. She rolled her eyes and opened the bag of popcorn. Booth grinned.That's my Bones!" he said victorious.

Eating one kernel at a time, she had made it one-fourth of the way through the bag. She was getting sleepy. Although she had slept most of the day, it was late and she was ready to call it quits and get some real rest for a change.

"Booth," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he questioned looking at the partially eaten bag of popcorn.

"I'm ready for bed," she stated sleepily.

Still wearing the FBI tee shirt Booth had given her the night before; she simply wanted to crawl into bed.

"Alright," Booth gave in.

Standing up beside her, he offered out his hand. Taking it in a firm grip, she stood on her own two feet wavering only slightly. She flashed a triumphant smile. Booth couldn't have been happier. They walked into the master bedroom and he led her to her side of the bed. She immediately snuggled into the pillows and blankets as she scooted to the center of the bed. Booth shed his clothes at the foot of the bed and made his way to his side of the bed. Brennan couldn't help but enjoy the view as he walked along side the bed in nothing but his boxers. Climbing into the bed, Booth turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing in the middle of the bed?" he questioned through a laugh.

She grinned.

"There is clearly a 'his' side and a 'her' side to this bed and you are invading on part of my space," he tried to sound aggravated but was not successful.

"Fine," she said in a playful manner as she started to move away from him.

He grabbed her waist and scooted her closer to him.

"I don't want to invade your space," she stated sarcastically,

"You did that two years ago," he began, "I liked it then and I definitely like it now."

He snuggled his head in her hair as he squeezed her tightly.

"Easy," she mumbled, "All that food you made me eat may come up if you squeeze too hard."

"Just making sure I've got a good hold on you," he stated, "I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah," she replied nuzzling into him, "I thought I'd never see you again. Especially when he rounded the corner of the couch."

"What 'he'?" Booth questioned.

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he had no idea what she was talking about. Booth didn't like be left in the dark especially when in concerned her. She tried to ignore his question, but he was in no mood to be ignored.

"What are you not telling me!" he shouted.

The coziness she had found next to him was gone. Shifting to an upright position, she missed his warmth as he left her lying alone.

"Booth, you really need to calm down," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll think about calming down later! Right now I'm more interested in your little story," he replied.

"Didn't Agent Davidson tell you?" she asked.

"If Davidson had told me, would I be questioning you?" he returned in question.

"I think it might be better to get the details from him. I wasn't exactly coherent, you know," trying to wiggle out of the conservation.

She knew she was completely coherent. She could probably id the guy just by his chin, but she didn't want to dive into the conservation now; she just wanted to sleep.

"I'll get Davidson's explanation after I get yours!" he stated sharply.

She wasn't sure if it was the arguing or the amount of food she had forced down, but she suddenly felt nauseous. Covering her mouth with her hand, she leapt from the bed and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Bones!" his voice filled with concern.

Running behind her, he made in time to hear the unmistakable sound.

"Bones, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Juice and popcorn…not a good combination," she managed to squeeze out before vomiting again.

Booth stepped away from the door. He would have thought he'd gotten used to that indescribable sound after taking care of Parker through so many stomach viruses, but no. Flipping out his cell phone, he dialed Hodgins.

"Hodgins," sounded the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me Booth," he replied.

"How's Brennan?" Hodgins asked.

"She was doing better, but right now she's bowing to the porcelain god," Booth cringed at the thought, "Is that a bad sign?"

"Well, it's not good, but it's not bad. Her body is getting rid of the toxins. Not exactly the most fun way of doing it. Just make sure she doesn't get dehydrated and if the symptoms from earlier come back you'll need to take her to the hospital," he rattled off.

"Got it," Booth answered.

With that he snapped his phone shut.

Walking back toward the bathroom door, he was met by a very pale Brennan. She had a wet towel in her hand wiping down her face.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

She shooed him away. He sat down on the bed as she pulled out a toothbrush and fresh pajamas from her bag.

"We'll talk in a minute," she stated as she shut the bathroom door.

He heard the shower running and fell back on the bed. 'This day just keeps getting better,' he sarcastically joked with himself.

The thought crossed his mind to find Davidson and get to the bottom of this situation, but remembering how things transpired when he left earlier, he changed his mind.

Temperance was stepping out of the shower and actually feeling somewhat better after accomplishing her two desired tasks. Drying her hair and wrapping the towel around her small frame, she picked up the pajamas she had placed on the towel rack.

"Angela," she sighed.

Angela had pack a silk, royal blue chemise and matching knee length robe.

Not having much choice, Brennan dressed and pulled the robe on as she walked out the door.

Hearing the door open, Booth sat up. Readjusting his gaping mouth, he stood to meet her as she neared the bed.

**_See the little button below? It could really use some attention, don't ya think. C'mon...leave me a review and I'll update soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A big thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing. I hope I haven't bored you into another world with this little story. MissBennet, upon your request...here's the next chapter. :)_**

Chapter 6

She gave him a smile as she stood in front of him. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her arms and she in turned rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm not sure how you're feeling, but you look…" he tried to say, but was interrupted

"I know, awful. But I…" she tired to finish his sentence, but was interrupted.

"Beautiful, Bones. I was going to say beautiful," he said smiling.

She blushed and tried to turn away, but her eyes seemed to be glued to his. After the longest time, Booth finally broke the silence.

"Why don't we get some sleep," he whispered.

"What about our previous conservation?" she questioned

"Well, the way I figure it, you're safe now and with me and that's all that matters," he said as he brushed his hand over her cheek, "We'll finish it tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," she agreed not wanting to push the real reason behind his change in demeanor.

She started to walk away, but his hands slipped around her waist holding her near him.

With a questioning look, she returned her eyes to his. The brown of his eyes had deepened in color. She could easily read him on most occasions, but this look was different…new. Not knowing what to say or do for that matter, she nuzzled her head onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"What would I do without you?"

He gave a chuckle and allowed his hands to move up her back. 'God, she feels good,' he thought to himself. He lightly placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a firm embrace. When he finally let go, he looked at her with every ounce of seriousness in his body.

"You'll never find out," he replied.

He softly dropped his arms and allowed her to walk to her side of the bed. Slipping off the robe and hanging it on the bedpost, she slid into bed. He watched every move from the way her arms tucked out of her robe to how her knees automatically bent when she lied down. He was lost in his own world of memorization when her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Booth?" she called again.

"Um..yeah…what is it?" he stammered.

"If you're going to sleep standing up, could you go ahead and turn out the light?" she joked.

"Ha Ha," he sarcastically replied.

Flipping back the blanket, he plopped down onto the bed. He reached over, turned out the light, and rolled over onto his side. There she was, just like earlier. Snuggled under the blanket in the middle of the bed. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Mmmmm," she sighed.

That low soft seductive sound sent shockwaves through his body. He responded by giving her a little squeeze.

"I could get use to this," she stated sleepily.

"I already have," he replied.

ooOooOoo

Sleeping in was a rare event in Temperance Brennan's life. Today was one of those rare events. Forcing her mind to shut down mode, her body was determined to get the rest it needed. The past 48 hours would have been a grueling task for anyone and she was not an exception.

When Booth woke up, he found a still sleeping Brennan snuggled close to him. He smiled, and fought the urge to kiss her. Easily slipping out of bed, he headed into the there were more pressing matters to contend with.

Stepping out the front door, Booth turned to one of the FBI agents.

"Tell Davidson I need to see him, now," Booth stated matter-of-factly.

Moments later Davidson was knocking on the front door. Booth quickly moved to let him in not wanting to disturb Bones.

"Booth, you wanted to see me?" Davidson asked.

"Sh, Sh, not so loud. She's still asleep," Booth replied, "And yes. I need some answers."

Booth motioned for Davidson to sit down on the couch and he placed himself in the chair with a clear view into the bedroom.

"What all transpired during my absence yesterday?" Booth asked in a whisper.

"Why don't you shut the door and I'll give you the run down," Davidson replied.

Booth shook his head, "No! I'm not sure what happens when she not in my sight, but I know it isn't good."

Davidson agreed knowing exactly how Booth felt. Starting from the beginning, he filled Booth in on every little detail.

"Well who's questioning the sorry SOB?" Booth demanded raising his voice.

He saw her stir under the blanket and immediately regretted the anger that had seeped out. Much to his surprise, she did not bolt from the bed.

She had no reason to leave the warm comforts of the blankets. She was situated perfectly to hear every word the two men exchanged. She had to admit, Davidson was very accurate in the description he gave Booth and he seemed to be genuinely concerned. Booth seemed to be highly agitated.

The two agents continued their conservation. Booth insisting that he interrogate the intruder and Davidson kindly reminding how close he was to this investigation. Finally Davidson chimed in with some reasoning Booth would actually listen to.

"Okay, say you left to interrogate him and something else happens to her. What would you do?" questioned Davidson.

Booth was speechless. While he wanted answers, he wanted her safe more than anything else.

"Well, you gave me your answer. So why don't we just sit tight, we'll find out some information on this guy and then we can make an informed decision," replied Davidson.

Booth had to agree. There was no way he was leaving her again. Davidson let himself out and Booth headed back to the bedroom.

Hearing Booth's footsteps growing louder, Brennan immediately closed her eyes and put on her best performance. She grinned to herself when she realized how convincing she was as Booth slipped back in beside her.

Snuggling next to her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Bones," he sang.

Letting out a sleepy sigh, she responded, "Ummmm, wh—at?"

"Come on Bones, rise and shine!" he cheerfully replied, "Let's eat!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.

"No," he put on his best wounded voice, "I think about you more."

She blushed.

There wasn't much in the way of breakfast foods or any type of meal for that matter; just snacks and such that he'd forced down her the night before.

"Looks like cereal is our best option," he stated a bit disappointed.

Honestly she wasn't that hungry, but knew he would throw a fit if she didn't eat. She decided to spare herself the misery of losing the argument.

"Cereal it is then," she replied.

Sitting down at the kitchen bar, she poured the milk into each bowl that he had filled with cereal. He immediately began wolfing down the bowl's contents as if he hadn't eaten in days. She however twirled the spoon in the bowl occasionally eating one or two corn flakes. He was pouring himself a second bowl when a knock came at the door.

Booth made his way around the bar and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You stay put, I'll get it," he soothed.

'How did he know?' she asked herself. 'Have I become that easy to read?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Agent Davidson's voice in the living room. Tying the robe snuggly around her body, she proceeded out of the kitchen.

"Glad to she you're feeling better, Dr. Brennan," Davidson remarked standing as she appeared in the living room doorway.

She smiled and nodded as she sat down beside Booth.

"I was just discussing the information we received concerning the intruder from yesterday and from your father," he continued returning to the chair.

"Please continue, then," she directed.

The interrogation had been successful. The intruder's name was Chase Hawkins. Worked as a thud for several big named criminals. The deceased was Sam O'Riley, brother of Sean O'Riley. Sean O'Riley and Max Keenan were partners on several bank heist, but their partnership went sour when Sean accused Max of keeping more than the 50/50 split. According to Max, O'Riley had been making threats against Russ and Temperance, but he had successfully deterred all of them. Now that Max was behind bars, there was no one to protect his family.

Booth looked over at her. He could see the tears in her eyes, but had to admit she was putting up a good front.

"Now we've got some decisions to make," Davidson stated, "Our choices haven't changed, but we play with the details so this can work in our favor."

Booth nodded and then ran his hand through his hair. He knew that hiding wasn't really a choice as far as Bones was concerned, but it might be necessary until she had fully recovered.

Brennan nodded as she placed her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. She knew that using herself for bait wasn't really an option as far as Booth was concerned, but it was going to be necessary in order to catch O'Riley.

Davidson sat quietly amused. 'Are they that clueless?' he thought. He'd never seen two more independent people that couldn't survive without each other. He continued to watch expressions of worry, doubt, and concern wash over their faces. He was becoming impatient. Clearing his throat, he brought them back to reality.

"Well, Booth, what are you thinking?" he questioned.

Booth looked at Bones and she returned his stare. Simultaneously the pair announced their decisions.

"Go into hiding," Booth answered. "Use me as bait," Brennan answered.

"No way!" they answered each other.

Davidson let out a cackle, "I'm going to let you two hash this out and when you've reached an agreement, let me know."

Davidson walked himself to the door and turned to see the pair still staring at each other. Shaking his head, he walked out the door.

**_Are you gonna make me beg. I'm not above it. LOL! C'mon leave me a review, you know ya want to, right?????_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A big, giant THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and to those who are reading. Hope you continue to enjoy. Here's the next chapter._**

Chapter 7

They both began talking at once. She was ranting about his alpha male tendencies, how she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she would not give up her life for anyone or anything. He was rambling on about how ill she had been, how she needed to rest, and how hiding would give them more time and more information. But it was his last defense that caught her by surprise as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"And I can't learn to live without you!" he shouted over her own ranting.

Her mouth stopped; hanging partially open. The tears that had threatened her eyes earlier returned.

"You'll never be without me," she ran her thumb across his lips.

He closed his eyes for a brief second and then readjusted them onto her.

"But I thought I'd lost you yesterday," he continued, "Pulling onto the Lake Road, I knew it was bad by the amount of FBI agents that were swarming the area. All I could think about was you. I didn't care about the concise details. I wasn't Special Agent Booth. I was yours, and you were mine."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear.

"I am yours."

Finally pulling away from their embrace, Booth cupped her face in his hands.

"It's not that I want to take you away from your life, and I know you are capable of taking care of yourself," he explained.

Her heart sank when she realized that he had listened to every rant, every reason she had given. It sank even further when she realized that all of his reasons were to protect her and never once did she consider him.

Booth continued on with his explanation, "I know you want this all to be over with, and I do too. I want it over for so many reasons, but I don't want to make a hasty decision that could require a higher price than I'm willing to pay. There has to be a compromise somewhere in all of this."

For the first time in a long time she felt loved. He was going to do all it took to protect her and never leave her side. She had never experienced this kind of love. Gazing into his eyes as though she had never seen him before, she allowed a smile to form in the corners of her mouth. He traced her smile with his finger and returned one of his own.

"What's that all about?" he asked.

"You," she replied.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Don't let it go to your head, Agent Booth," she teased.

He let out a chuckle and then brushed a strand of hair away from her face. 'She has no idea how much I love her,' he said to himself, 'Just one more reason to get this problem resolved.'

Once regaining their composure, they set out on the task of finding a compromise. She accepted the fact that he wasn't letting her out of his sight and he wanted her 100 precent before throwing her out as bait. He accepted the fact that the only way to catch this guy was to offer him what he wanted…her.

After hours of fussing, making up, holding, giving, and taking, they finally reached a decision. One to two more weeks of hiding with the sole purposes to gather information, allow Brennan to recover properly, and set up a foolproof plan. Then she would reenter her life and in hopes that O'Riley would take the bait.

Informing Davidson of their decision, he was surprised they had actually reached one and so soon. He and Booth discussed the particulars of the assignment and where they needed to begin. In no time, they had ironed out a plan in which to begin implementing. Davidson was thankful for the extra week or so, this would give the FBI time to make necessary fail proof measures and time to handle any unexpected situations.

"Well since you two are going to be here for a little while longer, I guess we need to get some suitable food in this place," Davidson pointed out.

"I'll send one of the agents out this evening for groceries if you two can come up with a list, but how does take out sound for a late lunch?" he continued.

Booth and Brennan nodded in agreement. Davidson instructed a rookie on the specifics of their order and once again headed out the door to work on the beginning phases of this new assignment.

Brennan decided that it was time she got dressed although Booth assured her that she looked just fine in royal blue silk. She emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans and a coral colored, form fitting, long sleeved tee shirt. She caught his stare as she walked across the room and resumed her position on the couch.

"You make it very difficult for me to keep my hands off of you. Did you know that?" he asked as he inched closer to her.

"Don't blame me," she stated, "All Ange's doing,"

"Remind me to thank Angela when we get back," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

She relished in the comfort and contentment of his arms. Being content was once a meaningless word for her, now not only did she know the meaning; she understood it too.

That's exactly how Davidson found them upon delivering their take out. Seeing no need to interrupt the last somewhat restful day, he promptly placed the bags on the coffee table and retraced his steps to the font door. Brennan excused herself to the kitchen as Booth quickened his pace to catch up with Davidson.

"I was thinking…" Booth tried to say.

"Don't think. Not today. Just enjoy the rest of the day," Davidson interrupted as he stepped out the door.

Brennan returned with two bottles of water. Placing them down, she returned to her spot on the couch. Booth moved across the living room keeping her in his gaze.

"So what did Davidson say?" she inquired.

"New rule," he replied, "No discussing Davidson or the plans for the upcoming week."

She threw him a look, but decided to see just how long he could up hold his 'new rule', especially if it was anything like his 'lines'.

As they ate, each one would attempt to start conservation, but soon realized there wasn't much to talk about. Booth racked his brain for topics, but came up empty handed.

After eating in silence, he came up with the perfect idea. Great entertainment, no need for talking: a movie. Walking to the entertainment center, Booth opened the cabinet doors and looked at the vast selection of DVD's.

"Any requests?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she stated flirtatiously as she gathered up the empty boxes and carried them to the kitchen

'Oh, I could surprise her alright,' he thought to himself, 'just one more reason to get this problem resolved.' Rummaging through the selections, he finally decided on _300_. Strolling back to the couch with the remote in hand, he stretched out. Upon returning, Brennan found Booth occupying the couch end to end. Pressing himself into the back of the couch, he patted for her join him. She knew that the days to come would not be spent so lazily so she gave into his request. Laying along side him, he placed a protective around her middle and placed kiss on the back of her neck. They enjoyed the rest of the movie and tried to keep their minds from wondering to the days ahead or all the situations this moment could lead to.

When the movie ended, Booth looked at the clock: 7:30 pm. He pushed himself up, resting on his elbow. She readjusted her position so she was lying on her back. Brushing a strand of hair away, he gave her a smile.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he stated, "I don't know what…."

"No, no," she joked, "Remember your rule."

"I don't know what I want for supper," he finished.

"That's not what you were going to say," she accused.

"It was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

He finally decided to end the argument. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers.

**_That little button has the power to pour happiness onto my fingers. All you have to do is press the button. LOL :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Golly Jeepers! Y'all are just the best. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! And since y'all were so nice to me, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 8

The following week was a blur of activity. From surveillance to schedules, every possible angle was examined, checked, and rechecked. Brennan was reluctant, but didn't argue when Booth insisted on being with her every second of everyday, or when he insisted that they stay at his apartment, but when he mentioned not returning to work that was her last straw.

"What!" she pierced the silence.

"Bones, I just think.." he stammered.

"_You_ think?" she replied sarcastically, "I've been more than understanding, more than cooperative! Normally I would have refused any part of this protection plan, but I've been trying to understand your point of view! Now you understand mine!"

Everyone in the room was staring; their mouths hanging open.

"I want my life back!" she continued, "I'm tired of compromising and I'm tired of being in this house!"

She stormed off toward the bedroom slamming the door with a solid thud. Booth turned back to Davidson whose shocked appearance had faded and had been replaced with snickering.

"What?" Booth demanded.

"I don't know why you two need any of us," he tried not to laugh, "All you have to do is get her mad and she could take out the sorry SOB in a matter of seconds. I'd put her up against any Special Forces unit we've got."

Booth had to laugh. Davidson was right; anyone would have to be an idiot to face off with her when she was mad.

After an hour or so, Davidson decided to call it a day. Everyone resumed his or her assignments and suddenly Booth found himself standing alone looking at the closed bedroom door. 'There's got to be a bullet proof vest around here somewhere,' he teased himself. Not wanting to enter in on her turf, he thought of a plan to lure her out onto his.

The fragrance of pasta, tomatoes, and spices whirled under the door and brushed across her nose. She tried to ignore the spellbinding aroma, but her stomach wasn't letting her head win this argument. Emerging from the bedroom, Booth smiled as he heard the creak. He had dimmed the lights and the table setting was picturesque. Two tall candles framed the table as four votives flicked in the mirror base. Booth was carrying two plates out of the kitchen. Setting them in the appropriate places, he turned to her.

"Oh, how long have you been there?" he tried to sound serious.

"Just a second or two," she played along.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure," she began, "You see I was hoping a handsome FBI agent would be willing to have dinner with me."

"Handsome?" he teased, "Yes, indeed we do have reservations for a handsome FBI agent and a beautiful anthropologist."

He escorted her to her chair, but before he could walk away; she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she stated, "I…."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear as he strolled to the other side of the table.

_ooOooOoo_

The next morning was filled with anticipation. They would put into play the detailed plan and attempt to catch O'Riley. Brennan moved around the bedroom packing up her duffle bag while Booth did the same. He was attempting to have a conversation, but she was lost in her thoughts. He finally stopped talking just to see if she would notice, but nothing. Apprehension filled her features.

Booth had finished the task at hand and sat down on the bed. Staring at her, his thoughts began to race. 'I'd give anything just to see her smile,' he thought to himself, but he knew it would be awhile before that beautiful treasure danced across her lips again. This wasn't going to be an easy assignment. There were many unexplained avenues that she had to venture into and while he would be with her every step of the way, he knew that she would shut him out from time to time. Those were the situations he dreaded the most.

Booth was distracted when he heard the front door open and close. Stepping out of the bedroom, he met Davidson in the living room.

"Ready?" Davidson inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Booth replied, "Let me get Bones."

Booth turned into the bedroom once more. She was sitting on the bed beside the duffle bag.

"Ready," he asked as he grabbed both bags.

"Booth?" she questioned reaching for her own bag that was swung over his shoulder.

"I know. I know. You're perfectly capable of carrying your own bag, but do me a favor and just let me do it," he sighed.

She slumped back down onto the bed. He let the bags fall to the floor as he turned to sit down beside her.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed.

"I know, but it's still…" she paused.

"Scary," he finished.

She nodded in agreement. He reached over and placed her hand in his. Looking at him, she was searching for reassurance, confidence, and strength. That's exactly what she found.

"I'm right here, and I'm not leaving," he stated as he placed his other hand on her knee.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned toward him.

"Alright, I'm…ready," she hesitated.

Giving her knee a pat, he stood, threw both bags over his shoulder and guided her out the bedroom door.

Davidson was still waiting in the living room to give some last minute reminders and details.

"Dr, Brennan," he nodded as she appeared through the doorway.

"Alright you two," Davidson continued, "Remember you've been on leave since um..um..the funeral..um..so you've obviously become closer hence the sharing of Booth's apartment. You need to act in love, but not over the top. Oh, just act like you always do. That will be perfect."

Brennan started to object, but Booth cut her off before she had the opportunity to do so.

"Got it," Booth replied.

Following Davidson out the front door, Brennan walked to the passenger's door of the SUV and climbed in. Booth turned to Davidson.

"It'll be fine, Booth," Davidson stated, "She's got you and we're close enough to hear both of you breathe."

Booth smiled, gave a nod, and climbed in on the driver's side.

'This is it,' Brennan thought to herself as Booth pulled out of the driveway.

Their drive back to the city was relatively quiet. Brennan stared out the passenger's side window at the passing scenery. Her thoughts were being tossed about as if her mind was playing a fierce ping-pong tournament. O'Riley, Max, Booth; they all were plaguing her thoughts. The only constant was the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Parking the SUV in his space, Booth turned off the engine and gave his attention to her tense form.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

He let out a sigh at her automated answer. Opening his door, she followed suit. He grabbed the bags from the back and met her at the front of the vehicle. She gave him a slight smile as he took her hand and led her to the door.

Her tension seemed to dissipate once they reached the door to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and guided her in with his hand. Shutting the door behind them and locking it, he tossed the bags onto the floor.

"You thirsty? Hungry?" he pursued.

"Something to drink would be nice," she answered.

"You got it," he hollered from the kitchen.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and seconds later he joined her with two beers in hand.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" he tried to sound casual.

"Catching O'Riley would get my vote," she stated as she pressed the bottle to her lips.

"That would be nice, but I've got this feeling that he's a little too slick for that," he replied.

"Ok…how about the lab?" she questioned.

"Nope, try again," he answered.

"Well if you already know what we're doing why did you ask me?" she accused.

"I don't know," he explained, "It's just your first choice is likely impossible, and I don't like your second choice."

She punched him in the arm as he let out an "ouch" and covered his injured arm, but their playful moment was shattered as a BANG echoed up from the street to the apartment. Brennan immediately jumped and cuddled into Booth.

"Hey, easy there," he said as he slid his arm around her, "It was just a car."

"Oh," she tried to sound comforted, but her trembling hands told Booth what her voice was trying to hide.

"Now listen. There are cameras focused on every entrance in this apartment," he began as he pointed to a picture opposite of the door, "And the apartments on each side of us are currently occupied by federal agents as well as the apartment below and above us. The bureau apparently sees you as an irreplaceable asset."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yep, so no worries," he added.

"All of that doesn't keep me from worrying," she answered, "But you do."

He flashed her one of his charm smiles and for some odd reason she couldn't help but blush.

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely hungry," he stated, "How about some Chinese delivery?"

"Yum," she answered, "That sounds good."

Standing up from the couch, he tossed the remote in her lap.

"While I order, why don't you find a movie or something to watch," he said walking away.

She turned the TV on and began flipping through the channels over and over again. Moments later he returned to the couch. Spreading out and resting his head in her lap, he was eager to find out what she had picked for their viewing pleasure.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he found the perfect spot to rest his head.

Ignoring the question, he perused with his own agenda.

"So, what did you pick out for us?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You mean you surfed through 200 plus channels and you couldn't find ONE thing to watch?" he questioned, "Give me that."

Snatching the remote from her grasp, he began flipping through the channels. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she settled into the couch making herself comfortable. He could feel her twitch and squirm and then nothing. She had finally given in. 'It's going to be a good night,' he thought to himself with a grin.

"There," he resounded triumphantly.

She looked at the highlighted word "Talladega Nights" on the screen.

"What's this suppose to be about?" she asked.

"It's a comedy," he replied getting up to answer the knock at the door.

Returning with bags in hand, he placed the loot onto the coffee table. Both began rummaging until all the bags' contents were nicely lined out.

They finished eating just as the movie started. He immediately resumed his head-in-lap position as the open credits scrolled across the screen.

Most of the movie she was lost as to what was so funny, but caught herself laughing at Booth instead. His laughter was quite contagious, and she found herself lost watching him not the movie. Her laughter hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

About half way through the movie, Booth's cell rang. Popping up quickly from his position, he paused the movie as he grabbed his phone.

"Booth," he answered.

She watched his every expression trying to figure out who or what the call was about. She hoped that it would be Parker, but the remaining seriousness across his face caused that hope to shatter.

Closing his phone with a click, he returned his attention to her. Her face was etched with concern and question. He hated that. He longed for the sound of her laughter and smile.

"Let's finish the movie," he suggested pulling her towards him.

She followed his lead, this time placing her head in his lap.

"What was that about?" she questioned.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her ear as he whispered:

"I'll tell you later."

**_Now, if the button below gave you the choice of leaving a review or sending me chocolate, I'd ask for the chocolate. But since that isn't an option could you leave me a review instead??? Thanks :) LOL_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. So, maybe this will make someones day or at least make it a little better; I hope not worse. LOL Enjoy!_**

Chapter 9

Leaning down to whisper into her ear, "That was Davidson," he began caressing her cheek, "They have reason to believe we are being watched from a location across the street and as long as it gives me an excuse to be this close to you, he can watch all night."

"You never needed an excuse," she stated as she turned onto her back and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Well, if he's going to watch don't you think we should give him something to see," she whispered seductively pulling him closer.

"That's the best idea you've had today," he replied.

He could barely control his excitement as their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss.

Finally breaking away from each other, he saw the most gorgeous smile grace her lips.

"Well that's definitely something to watch, but I prefer to be part of the action," he sighed with contentment.

"As Davidson put it, we don't want to be 'over the top', so I guess we should get back to the movie," she replied.

"I thought your losing streak of ideas had ended," he joked.

Rolling her eyes, "Just hit play."

She turned her head toward the T.V., but her back remained resting on the couch. Booth's arm found itself resting across her middle and his eyes wondering up and down her outstretched body.

The second half of the movie didn't fill the room with laughter as it did before for the simple fact that neither of them were paying much attention. Both however did manage to notice when the movie ended. Looking at each other with curious eyes, they each waited for the other to make the next suggestion.

He gave her a grin as he traced his fingers through her hair. She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably.

"Tired?" he asked.

She gave a little nod.

"Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed," he encouraged, "while I check in with Davidson."

She pulled herself from the warmth of his body and stood to walk away from the couch. Catching her shoulders, he turned her to face him. Slowing moving closer, he pressed her lips to his deepening the kiss as the seconds and minutes passed. Breathlessly parting, she wished she could contain the smiled that immediately danced across her lips. She didn't want to blur lines between what they both wanted and what O'Riley needed.

"Do you think he's still watching?" she questioned.

"I really don't care and besides didn't you say I never needed an excuse?" he answered in return.

"Never," she replied walking toward the bedroom…his bedroom.

Booth moved toward the expansive windows, cell phone in hand. Dialing Davidson as he maneuvered the blinds shut.

"Davidson, it's Booth," he replied.

Brennan could hear bits and pieces of the conservation as she changed into the only sleepwear she had. Slipping on the silk, royal blue chemise and sliding her arms into the robe, she turned to see her reflection. She had lost weight; that was very evident in the barely there sleep attire. She reached around for the ties to the robe and then dropped them. 'Why go through all that trouble,' she said to herself. Leaving the ties to dangle at her side, she proceeded to turn back the comforter.

After arranging the pillows, she decided on something to drink before going to bed. She opened the bedroom door and padded across the living room toward the kitchen. While she had forgotten about the flowing robe, it wasn't left unnoticed by Booth. His mouth went dry and fell opened as she passed through his line of vision. Following every step she made, he had completely disregarded the conservation with Davidson. As her form disappeared into the kitchen, Davidson's resounding voice brought Booth back to reality.

"Um…yeah…got it, tomorrow morning," Booth replied snapping his phone shut.

Tossing his phone onto the table, he followed her into the kitchen. Peering through the doorway, he found her leaning against the counter with a glass of water in hand. Her robe had fallen to her side, and she was lost in thought staring into the clear liquid.

"Whatcha thinking about?" his question caught her off guard.

Jumping slightly she looked in the direction of his voice.

"Nothing," she finally answered him.

Taking a final sip of the water, she placed the glass on the counter and became immediately aware of her appearance. She pulled her robe closed with her arms, as her cheeks blushed pink.

By this time he was already moving closer to her. Moving her crossed arms, the robe once more fell to her sides and he rested his hands on her hips. He took the opportunity to take in a full head to toe observation, before placing a soft kiss on her lips and resting his forehead against hers.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Just all of this," he replied.

Worry washed over her face. She wasn't sure what he meant by 'all of this'. Did he mean her? Was he regretting everything?

He immediately sensed the tension that speed through her body and knew he needed to clarify his comment.

"I'll just be glad when you and I can focus on one another without interruptions or fear of outside events lurking in the back of our minds," he explained with a sigh.

"Me too," she agreed.

That was the last the thing he had expected and she knew it as his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"But for now, how about we try to get some sleep," she stated.

He nodded as he followed her to the bedroom.

ooOooOooOoo

The next morning Booth began searching for Brennan with his hand, then stretching out his arm, and finally wide eyed and panic stricken jumped out of bed. In a full sprint, he found the living room empty. Then the bathroom, guest room, and kitchen, nothing. Reaching for his cell from the coffee table, he heard keys jingling outside the door. He reached the door before the person outside could unlock it. Yanking the door open, his heart lifted along with his anger.

"What the hell" he shouted.

"Shhh…," she interrupted, "You'll wake the whole building."

"I don't care if I wake the entire DC area," he retorted.

"What were you doing?" he questioned.

She motioned down her body at her attire.

"What does it look like," she responded, "I went for a run."

"That's great Bones, just great," he puffed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she barked.

"Oh, I don't know. There's a murdering lunatic who wants you dead and you decided to…GO FOR A RUN?" he shouted.

"It's good practice," she joked, "Got any better ideas on how to get away from a murderer?"

"This isn't funny," he replied, "Why didn't you wake me. I would have gladly gone with you."

"I know you would have," she answered, "But if you're by my side 24/7 how is O'Riley ever suppose to get up enough nerve to go after me?"

Booth just shook his head. He lost the argument before it ever started. He knew she was right, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Next time just let me know," he stated as he turned toward the kitchen, "Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the note she had left him on the coffee table. 'No need to rub pepper in the wound,' she thought to herself. Folding the note into a tiny square, she tossed it into the trash as she followed him into the kitchen.

Perching herself upon a kitchen stool, she watched as Booth busied himself about the kitchen. Grabbing eggs, bacon, pancake mix, the counter was beginning to look quite overwhelmed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he questioned mixing water into the pancake mix.

She opened her mouth to offer a suggestion, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Wait," he stated, "Let me put some limitations on that. First, no lab. Second, no seeking out O'Riley. Third, it has to be fun and something we will both like."

She instantly closed her mouth.

Letting out a laugh at her reaction, Booth began flipping pancakes into the air. By the time Booth finished his masterpiece breakfast, the kitchen looked in total disarray. Shrugging the sight away, Booth sat down with Brennan to enjoy breakfast. The chitchat was light. They discussed work, Angela and Hodgins, and Parker. Avoiding the topic of O'Riley like the black plague was a pleasant change. They finally agreed on a day out with Parker. Booth was thrilled with this idea as he called to set everything up with Rebecca. As Booth talked with Rebecca, Brennan's cell phone rang. Picking in up without a second thought, she assumed it would be Angela.

**_So...who's on the phone??? Is it Angela? Could be, might be...the next chapter knows. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Once again a big Thank You for the awesome reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 10

"Brennan," she answered.

"Joy, How are you?" O'Riley replied.

Brennan tried to wave Booth down without changing the tone of her voice, but Booth was a pacer and had his back turned to her.

"You are quite beautiful when you've finished running. Did you know that?" he inquired, "I'm sure your FBI agent has told you that."

Booth finally turned back to a frantic Brennan. After understanding what the commotion was all about, Booth immediately called Davidson.

"You know that I run?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Now, now, Joy. It's not your turn to ask questions," he replied, "Did you finally get the attention of Agent Booth? Has he reported to Agent Davidson that I'm on the phone to you?"

"What makes you think that I'm with Agent Booth?" she questioned.

"Because I can see you. Just like I saw you last night. I must admit you look lovely in blue silk. I now understand why Agent Booth is so protective of you," he answered.

Booth could see the panic in her eyes, but to her credit she never lost her cool demeanor.

"Now Joy, I've got to go, but I'll be in touch. Oh yes, and tell dear ole dad I said hello," he said as the dial tone began to ring in her ear.

Snapping her phone shut, distress began to take over.

"What did he say?" Booth insisted as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"He can see us," she replied

Wrecked with confusion, Booth gave her a questioning look.

"He could see me trying to get your attention while you were talking to Rebecca," she began her explanation, "At first I thought he was just making a lucky guess, but then…" Her voice trailed off.

"But then what!?" he asked impatiently.

"He said that he could see us last night," she stated.

"Yeah, Davidson was under the impression that we were being watched," Booth replied.

"No," she shook her head, "He said that I looked 'lovely in blue silk' and he understood why you were so protective of me."

Anger flashed across Booth's face.

"What else did he say," he asked through gritted teeth.

"He saw me come in from my run and he'll be in touch," she answered.

Booth snatched his phone opened.

"Davidson, it's Booth," he stated, "How well was this apartment checked?"

The rest of the phone conservation was heated between the two agents. The thought of being watched caused Brennan to become nervous. Anxious for Booth to finish his conservation, she paced about the apartment and then tapped her fingers on the coffee table after sitting down on the couch.

Once finished with his phone call, Booth joined her on the couch.

"I'll call Parker and cancel for today," he said patting her knee.

"No," she replied, "You go. I'll stay here. I won't put Parker's safety at risk, but I won't have you giving up time with your son for me either."

He started to argue, but she placed a hand firmly over his mouth.

"I mean it Booth!" she snapped, "I'll be fine. I promise I won't leave the apartment and if I need anything I call you and then Davidson. Deal?"

He didn't like this one little bit. He made a promise that he wouldn't leave her alone again.

"No, Bones!" he shouted. "No deal!"

"Fine," she huffed. "Then I'll leave and Parker can come over here."

"No!" he demanded. "You seem to have a hard time understanding that I won't leave you alone."

"And you," she interrupted, "seem to have a hard time understand that I won't let you break your sons heart because of me and my screwed up life!"

"Parker can come over here then," he negociated.

"No, I won't put his life in danger," she was firm.

"Temperance, what do you want me to do?" his frustration growing with every second.

"I want you to keep your promises to Parker, reguardless of me," she began. "I want you to trust me and believe that I'll call if _any_thing happens. Because if you can't, then I'll simply leave despite what might happen."

Shaking his head in defeat, he answered, "One hour, Temperance! One hour!"

"One hour," she agreed.

Booth got dressed while Brennan took a shower. She could still hear O'Riley's voice and the words echoed in her ears. Not wanting Booth to know just how much O'Riley had gotten to her, she tried to act as calm as possible. Booth and Parker had been so excited about spending some time together and there was no way _her_ problem was going to mess that up.

After showering, Brennan threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Walking out into the living room, she saw Booth standing near the window peering out the blinds.

"These are to stay shut, understand?" he ordered.

She nodded. She wanted to say 'What good will that do?' but she refrained knowing that now was not a good time to pick a fight. He finally turned around to look at her.

"Are you sure you're okay about this?" he asked for the millionth time.

Secretly he hoped she would say no, but he knew that would never happen. She was obsessed with him spending as much time with Parker that he could. Booth guessed that it radiated back from the lonely years of her childhood.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

He walked over, placed his hands on her waist, and gazed into her eyes.

"One feeling, one unfamiliar sound, one _anything_, you call me, promise?" he pleaded.

Reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek, she responded,

"I promise."

He paused for a moment and she felt certain he would kiss her, but instead he turned letting his hands fall down her side. Taking a step back, he gave her a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going," he stated turning toward the door.

She followed him to the couch, but didn't procede any further. Resting her hand on the arm of the couch for support, she watched him open the door and disappear.

"It's just an hour," she said out loud.

Looking around the room for something to occupy her time, she noticed the large mess in the kitchen. Strolling with purpose to the kitchen, she felt certain that the mess would keep her busy for at least an hour. Turning on the radio, she found herself dancing and singing along as she piled the dishes along the counter. After loading the dishwasher, she filled the sink and began washing the more bundle some pots, pans, and dishes. Aerosmith's "Crazy" came pouring out of the speakers; she grabbed the largest spoon and gave her best rendition.

The ringing of her cell phone finally broke her attention. Slapping at the radio without success, she ran to the living room grabbing her phone. Still leery from the earlier phone call, she looked at the incoming number. Noticing Booth's number, she flicked the phone open.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Now that's a word I like hearing from you," he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to mask her embarrassment.

He gave a little laugh and stated, "I was just calling to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, really," she responded.

"Alright," he replied, "I'll probably call again."

"Booth, I told you that I'm fine," she stated, "Just enjoy your time with Parker and I'll see you in about a half hour."

She closed her phone before Booth could interject. That was why she didn't bother looking when the phone rang before she even placed it back on the table.

Brennan flipped the phone open.

"I'm fine," she laughed.

"Not for long," echoed the brutal voice.

Brennan froze as shock began pulsing through her body.

"What's the matter? Speechless?" he asked.

She knew she had to act and think quickly.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"My, my. Aren't we a grump," he stated.

"People like you always put me in a grumpy mood," she retorted.

"People like me!" he shouted, "I don't think you know me well enough to make a comment like that, but just wait, you will!"

With that the dial tone rang in Brennan's ear. She immediately called Booth.

"Booth," he answered.

"O'Riley just called," she stammered out.

"Dropping Parker off now. I'll be right there," he quickly stated.

After the abrupt call to Booth, she immediately dialed Davidson. The phone rang several times before being transferred to voice mail. She ended the call and redialed. She could hear the phone ring and then an echo. Then a loud pound filled the apartment. Her eyes darted at the door. She could see the doorknob being turned about and the door shuttered with every hit. That's when she realized the echo was coming from the hallway. Davidson was in the hallway! She slipped across the floor in sheer silence. Moving herself to peer through the peephole, she could see Davidson being held as a man kicked at the door.

"Come on, Dr. Brennan!" the man yelled.

She slid back toward the kitchen. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Booth again.

"Booth!" he shouted.

"Booth, it's me," she whispered, "He's got Davidson."

"Where are you?" he questioned in a worried tone.

Before she could answer, the pounding came again with much more force.

"Shit! Are they at the apartment?" worry and anger filled his voice.

"Yes," she replied her voice shaking.

"Hide, just hide! I'm almost there!" his voice unsteady, "I've got to call for backup."

Booth slammed the SUV into park and raced toward the building. Running up the stairs, he proceeded with caution as he reached his floor. Sliding around the corner gun drawn, he spotted O'Riley and Davidson. O'Riley turned toward Booth. Davidson was being held with O'Riley's gun shoved into his temple.

"Agent Booth!" shouted O'Riley, "So glad you could join us."

Booth's eyes shot to Davidson.

"Now, Agent Booth," continued O'Riley, "I suggest you put that gun of yours away," O'Riley pressed the gun harder against Davidson's temple.

Booth once again shot a glance at Davidson.

"Okay, okay, just calm down here," Booth pleaded as he bent down to drop his gun.

"Now kick it over here to me," O'Riley ordered.

Booth did as requested.

As the gun slid across the wooden hallway, O'Riley loosened his grip on Davidson.

Booth saw the whole scene play out in slow motion.

Davidson bent down, picked up the gun and aimed it at Booth.

Booth's eyes widened. His shocked expression could have been noticed miles away.

**_Cliffie anyone?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Wow, I had no idea one little cliffie would get so much attention. LOL But I am trying to be nice and help the situation with a pretty quick update, just a 24 hour waiting period, not too bad, right? Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 11

"Surprised, Booth?" Davidson questioned.

"You won't get away with this," Booth snarled, "I'll make sure of that."

"I don't think you're in any position to make such threats considering your precious Bones is in that apartment," he smirked.

"Go on in Sean, I've got this taken care of," Davidson nodded his headed toward the door.

O'Riley didn't make a move for the doorknob, instead fired his gun toward the lock. The door splintered. Giving the remaining chunk a swift kick, the door swung open hitting the interior wall.

Booth began to silently pray.

"Worried," sneered Davidson.

Booth glared.

Davidson could hear the sirens getting closer and urged O'Riley to hurry up.

"There's no way you to are going to get away with her," Booth warned.

"We're not leaving with her. We just need her dead," Davidson replied matter of factly.

Suddenly the two men's conservation was interrupted when a bone cracking thud and a cry of pain came from the apartment doorway. Booth dove for Davidson knocking him backward. He wrestled the gun away just as a swat team emerged from the stairwell. Booth silently motioned at Davidson as he proceeded into the apartment, gun drawn. As he positioned himself in front of the door, he saw O'Riley lying face down in the floor. Lowering his gun he made his way inside. Just as he crossed the threshold, he saw her arms jerk.

She was standing against the wall, cast iron skillet in hand. Her arm was bleeding from a graze, either the bullet or wood splinters.

"Booth!" she exclaimed dropping the skillet to the floor.

He grabbed her waist pulling her to him. Falling into his embrace, she started sobbing.

"Sh. Sh," he soothed rubbing her back, "It's over."

"But I thought I'd lost you," she stated between sobs, "I heard the whole thing."

"Lose me?" he chuckled, "Never!"

She gave a slight giggle between sobs and he knew that she would be okay. He gently pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, but," he began, "you're not allowed near a skillet when you're mad at me. Deal?"

A smile spread across her face. That was the best part of his day.

She winced as he moved his hands from her face to her shoulders. Cautiously he lifted her arm for a better inspection.

"It's nothing," she confessed.

"I'll be the judge of that," he reminded her.

Pealing back her sleeve, he could see that it wasn't anything serious, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt like hell.

"No need for a trip to the hospital, but a definite trip to the medicine cabinet is in order," he stated.

As he moved away from her, she noticed O'Riley still lying on the floor. Two swat team members were knelt down beside him. One busied himself about the task of checking for a pulse. After giving the other a nod, he set about handcuffing the unconscious man.

When Booth returned, he saw Brennan watching the whole scene. He turned her to face him; her eyes filled with tears.

"This is all my fault," she choked.

"No, none of this is your fault," he protested, "O'Riley and Davidson are to blame. Do you hear me? Not you!"

"He's not dead?" she questioned.

"They wouldn't need to cuff a dead man, Bones," he smiled, "But I can promise you this. When he wakes up, he's going to wish he was dead. I don't think dying would hurt as much as getting hit in the face with a skillet."

"I did pretty good, huh?" she laughed.

"You did better than good," he slid his hand up to caress her face.

"I could have done better with a gun," she prodded.

"Don't go there, Bones….just don't go there," he grinned

Guiding her over to the couch, he began the task of cleaning and bandaging her arm. As the paramedics came in to assess O'Riley, they also noticed Brennan's injury. Checking on the situation, they agreed that Booth had made the right decision and left him to finish the job he had started. Arriving shortly after the paramedics, Cullen purposefully strode his way to Booth and Brennan.

"Looks like you two had an adventurous day," he commented.

"Yes sir," replied Booth.

"Booth," he began, "This matter will have to be looked into considering all who were involved, but I believe it will be an open and shut case. You and Dr. Brennan are to take a mandatory leave for another week, but I expect you both back and at your professional best. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they stated in unison.

Cullen gave a nod and turned to leave.

The apartment was full of activity. Both Booth and Brennan had given their statements and were free to leave. Booth hurriedly packed a bag and then escorted Brennan through the crowd of police officers, CSI, EMT, and FBI agents to the SUV.

"Your place?" he asked.

She gave a nod and slid into the passenger's seat. Shoving the key into the ignition, Booth let out a sigh and turned to her. She was staring at him with the most peaceful look on her face.

"What?" he questioned with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll tell you later," she gave a wink and reached for his hand.

The ride to her apartment was relaxing. They listened to the radio and stopped for Thai takeout; pretty much a usual day in the life of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

Climbing back into the car, takeout in hand, Booth continued the route to her apartment. Flipping through the radio stations, Booth finally landed on music instead of commercials. Adam Sandler's "Grow Old With You" began trickling out of the speakers. Booth smiled as he looked over at his Bones. She was staring out the passenger's side window wrapped up in her own little world, at least that was the impression she gave. In all actuality, she was trying not to let him see the silent tears that were cascading down her face as she listened to the words of the song. She always thought she'd be alone. She wanted to hope for more, but always reminded herself that reality was harsh and it was best not to dream too big. But could she dream of her and Booth? Where was all this coming from? 'Stress,' she said to herself, 'Stress.'

When the song ended, she felt his gaze return to the road. Wiping the tears away, she forced a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded with another yawn running her hands over her face. Hopefully this would do the trick and avoid any unneeded questions about her appearance.

Pulling up to her apartment building, he reached for her hand.

"You know you're safe, right?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine," she replied giving his hand a little squeeze.

Exiting the vehicle, he placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her into the building.

Falling into the couch, Brennan never felt so happy just to be home. A content smile seeped from the corners of her mouth as she watched Booth lock her door and move his way over to the coffee table. Everything was going back to normal.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was actually able to participate in a light hearted conservation without giving her brain a workout. She was able to talk about Angela and Hodgins, Zack, and Parker without the growing fear in her stomach of never seeing them again. She knew everything would be fine. Just like Booth said 'It's over.'

Her nightmare was over.

"So, how would you like to spend the rest of our evening?" Booth asked.

Feeling reenergized she replied, "Out."

Giving her a confused look, she thought she needed to clarify her answer.

"Let's go out to the park or just go for a walk. It doesn't matter, I just want out," she explained.

"Out it is, then," he replied.

Grabbing a light jacket for each of them, Booth opened the door and ushered her through. Once their feet found the sidewalk, they just kept going. No particular destination, no time constraints, no looking over their shoulders, just enjoying the freedom. That's exactly how she felt, free.

In her mind, life was all about the choices you make; nothing about fate; all about choices. Choices made you weak; choices made you strong. It's was completely left up to her. She preferred to be strong. Strong, independent, and trusting; after all only the strongest person can trust and be trusted. Just like the strongest person can love and be loved. That's what Booth needed to know. That's what she wanted Booth to know.

"Booth?" she said interrupting the pattern of their feet against the concrete.

"Bones?" he replied.

"What do you want to do about us?" she questioned.

She had continued her pace, but quickly realized that Booth was no longer beside her. Stopping, she turned to find him standing about ten feet behind her. She turned on her heels, and proceeded back to him. Weaseling her arm under his and clasping his hand in hers; she gave a little tug, encouraging him to continue. Hearing their rhythmic pounding against the concrete once more gave comfort to the situation.

He was still reeling from her direct and out of the blue inquiry. He knew that she was direct, but he usually had some warning. Not this time. One minute they are 'out' and the next she is wanting to discuss the upheaval of their lives.

Noticing his still silence stance, she decided to continue on with the conservation.

"Maybe I should tell you what I want," she explained.

He nodded, but still did not utter a sound.

"You are my partner, my best friend, but I want more," she continued, "You let me be who I am with no expectations for me to change. In letting me be independent, you allow me to trust and in allowing me to trust, I've been able to love. So, that's what I want. I want more and I want it with you."

Booth stopped, clasping her free hand with his. She looked into his eyes seeing all the emotion that dwelt there.

"More it is, Bones. More it is," he soothed as he bent to close the distance between their lips.

**_Next up the epilogue and this puppy's finished. Tell me what you've thought so far, please. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A HUGE Thank you to everyone who was so very kind to leave me a review throughout this little story. Your supportive words were amazing. Sorry it took a couple of days to get this chapter up, but I had some issues with a few areas, especially the ending. Still not certain how I feel about it, but I hope you like it. Anywho...I'll shut up...Enjoy!_**

14 months later

"Are you almost ready?" Booth yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be ready in just a minute, keep your shoes on!" she shouted back.

"It's pants, Bones!" he answered back.

"What? No I'm not wearing pants to the FBI dinner!" she yelled.

Grabbing her handbag, she checked once again making sure Booth's surprise was well concealed in the small bag. Satisfied, she took one last look in the mirror and headed toward the staircase.

Booth sighed tossing his tux jacket onto to the couch. 'She can be so infuriating,' he thought to himself. He slouched down in a chair opposite of the couch. As he rubbed his hands over his face, he heard the clicking of her heels as she proceeded down the stairs. Jumping up from the chair, grabbing his jacket and checking its pocket, he walked out to meet her. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

"Bones…" he groaned.

"Worth the wait?" she asked.

"You look…you are…amazing," he grinned walking over to her.

The floor length dress flowed flawlessly highlighting her curves. The black silk fabric caught the light perfectly as she moved toward the door. Placing a matching wrap around her shoulders, Booth instinctively placed his protective hand on her back leading her out the door.

He opened the passenger's side door for her as she adjusted her dress to slip into the vehicle.

"Booth," she said before he closed the door.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did you leave a light on?" she asked.

"Always," he replied.

Sprinting around to the driver's side he climbed in and gave the SUV a quick start. He moved his hand so it rested on her thigh, gave her a quick smile and pulled out of their driveway.

Everything was so natural now. Not mundane or boring, just comfortable and…perfect. She had never been so happy before. Never quite understood what Angela meant by love, but now with Booth she understood. This was more than she ever dreamed of having; more than she thought she deserved, but it was hers and she wasn't letting go.

She could feel his eyes wonder up and down her body she couldn't help but grin. This didn't go unnoticed by Booth as he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Don't wear yourself out dancing tonight."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I intend on wearing you out when I get you home," he stated matter of factly as he watched her blush.

Giving her thigh a squeeze, he flashed his charmed smile and returned his attention to the road.

Arriving at the Mayflower Hotel, Booth handed over the keys to the valet as he guided Brennan into the entrance. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered walking through the same entrance just one year ago. She knew that tonight would be much different. She clutched her handbag tightly as her mind drifted back.

Flashback

Only two months had past since Russ's funeral and the O'Riley ordeal. Booth had accepted her proposal concerning their relationship. It wasn't widely a publicized relationship; low profile, just like they were.

He arrived at her apartment promptly at 6:00 pm. The annual winter FBI dinner was the planned event for the evening and he came adorned in his tux. Angela had insisted on helping her get ready for the event and Brennan simply agreed, knowing that arguing was futile. He was stunned when she answered the door wearing a royal blue strapless number, sending his mind on a roller coaster of thoughts.

When they arrived at the Mayflower, Booth noticed all the other agents noticing HIS date, HIS Bones. He immediately knew that it was going to be a long night.

Ushering her out onto the dance floor, they began moving to the slow, steady rhythm. Her hands were laced around his neck and his were resting perfectly on her small waist. That was when the drama began.

Agent Matthews cut in, and not wanting to cause a commotion or fuel the rumor mill, Booth stepped aside. At the end of the song, Brennan found herself in the arms of yet another agent. Darting her eyes at Booth, she could see the distress radiating out of his body. Both were relieved when they were seated for dinner.

Dinner had been a long painful experience. Booth listened to the other agents flirt with his date and it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Finally after dessert, Booth took the opportunity to whisk her off to the dance floor once more. They found themselves swaying back and forth, lost in each other's touch and just as usual, their moment was interrupted. Brennan had decided that was enough.

"Excuse me Agent Booth," stated Agent Webb.

Booth as usual, gave a sigh, and stepped away offering Brennan's hand. She however had other plans.

"I'm sorry Agent Webb; I'd like to finish my dance with Agent Booth. If you don't mind that is," she gave a small smile.

"Now Dr. Brennan," he interjected, "Agent Booth has kept you to himself all evening. I don't think he'll mind me stealing one little dance."

"But I do," her voice sharp but trying to keep her charm.

"Dr. Brennan," he stated obviously taken back.

"Look Webb," Booth interrupted, "She's with me."

"Hey, Booth settle down," Webb continued, "I know she's your partner, but you can't keep her to yourself."

"Webb," he replied quite irritated, "You didn't hear me. She's _with_ me. Got it?"

With that Booth captured her back into his arms.

"You know," she whispered, "Everyone's going to know about us now."

"Is that a problem?" he questioned.

"No," smiling as she replied.

"Good, then you won't mind me doing this." He lowered his lips softly kissing hers.

Back to present

"Bones, Bones," he sang, "Temperance."

"Um..yes?" she answered.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Nowhere, nowhere," she replied.

All eyes seemed to focus on the couple as they walked through the doors of the ballroom. They were a perfect fit and no one was surprised when their partnership turned into more. Cullen even had to agree that they worked even better together now than before. His team was making quite a reputation.

Just like Brennan had predicted, this night was much different. The conservation at dinner was light; agents weren't competing for her attention, which was perfect by her. She only wanted one agent's attention and she had that. Booth had no worries about being interrupted on the dance floor either. No agent in his right mind would make an attempt to hold Booth's partner. In fact if truth were told, Booth and Brennan actually enjoyed the evening together.

The band was playing a slow number as she reached up and whispered into his ear,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

Leading her off the dance floor, they said the appropriate goodbyes and headed for the exit.

"Tired?" he asked as they waited for the valet.

"No," she replied, "Just wanted some alone time."

The vehicle was brought around and he helped her inside. Strolling around to the driver's side, he promptly got in and drove away.

"Hey, do me a favor," she stated.

"Anything," he answered.

"Let's go to the park," she stated.

"The park," he looked puzzled.

"The park. You know. The place where you and I play with Parker every Saturday," she responded.

"Okay," he answered still confused.

Putting the SUV into park, Booth turned towards her.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Come on, you'll see," she answered opening the door.

He followed her to the swings where she instructed him to sit down beside her. Doing as asked, he turned his attention back to her waiting for an explanation.

"You know," she said fumbling with her handbag, "until I met you I never knew what it was to be happy. I never knew what it was like to feel warm and safe. And I definitely didn't know the joy of having a family. But you, you and Parker have given that to me."

"Bones…" he started.

"Shhh..let me finish," she stated, "I can never say in words how much I love you, but I'd like to try."

She opened her handbag and pulled out an envelope. Handing it to Booth, she motioned for him to open it. Pulling the contents out, he began to read turning them back and forth.

"Tickets?" he questioned, "Tickets to Hawaii?"

"I thought it would make a great honeymoon destination," she began. "I know this is not in traditional sequential order, but."

Placing his index finger on her lips, Booth effectively silenced the rambling anthropologist.

"I'll agree to go to Hawaii, if you agree to something first," he bargained. "Will you marry me?"

Her smile screamed yes before the words were ever spoken, "Yes, but only because you agreed to go to Hawaii."

"Come here Bones," he laughed at her very Brennan-like answer.

The love they shared was a rare kind of love. Love nurtured out of loss, friendship, and respect. Love that even the stars envied as they watched the pair become lost in a kiss.

**_And...that's all folks. Please let me know what you thought. :)_**


End file.
